


Mi novio suicida

by Princesa_de_los_Saiyajin



Series: El ángel de mi vida [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angustía, Lemon, M/M, Suicidio, Tortura, Tragédia, Violacion, Violencia, Yaoi, depresión, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesa_de_los_Saiyajin/pseuds/Princesa_de_los_Saiyajin
Summary: Tirado en el suelo,así me dejaron.Aquella noche de inviernoen la que de mí abusaron.Salvé a mi hermano.No me perdonaríasi le pasaríalo que me hizo ese cuarteto.Un héroe y víctima,¡Vaya ironía!ahora entiendenmi actitud fría.Quiero morirmi vida no tiene sentido,nadie me querría por la virginidadhaber perdido.'Orgullo' y 'seriedad',con eso me describen.Pero un 'chico suicida'es lo que mejor me define”.
Relationships: Raditz/Tarble (Dragon Ball), Son Goku & Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: El ángel de mi vida [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909894
Kudos: 1





	1. Soy sólo un suicida más

**Author's Note:**

> Resumen completo:
> 
> *Diario de Vegeta*  
> “Mi vida cambió  
> aquella noche de invierno  
> cuando iba caminando  
> de noche por el pavimento.  
> A mi hermano de la mano  
> lo tenía bien sujeto.  
> A lo lejos vi a un hombre  
> que lucía estar ebrio.  
> Él se acercó  
> había malicia en su mirada.  
> Noté que a mi hermano  
> de pies a cabeza miraba.  
> Salimos corriendo  
> hasta llegar a casa.  
> Le dije que entrara  
> que en un momento regresaba.  
> Se encerró en casa,  
> ahí mamá y papá estaban.  
> Pero yo volví con ese hombre,  
> para afrontar lo que pasaba.  
> A mi hermano miraba  
> con lujuria y deseo,  
> quería reclamarle  
> por haber hecho eso.  
> Llegué, y él acompañado estaba.  
> Me preocupé, irme quería,  
> pero una mano había  
> sujetando mi espalda.  
> No podía escapar.  
> A mi hermano vi llegar.  
> Le dije que corriera,  
> puesto que lo querían lastimar.  
> 'Déjenlo a él', alcancé a decir  
> El huyó, pero yo no podía.  
> A un callejón me llevaron,  
> ahí me violarían.  
> No fue por amor,  
> fue más bien violación.  
> Esa es la razón  
> por la que puro ya no soy.  
> Tirado en el suelo,  
> así me dejaron.  
> Aquella noche de invierno  
> en la que de mí abusaron.  
> Salvé a mi hermano.  
> No me perdonaría  
> si le pasaría  
> lo que me hizo ese cuarteto.  
> Un héroe y víctima,  
> ¡Vaya ironía!  
> ahora entienden  
> mi actitud fría.  
> Quiero morir  
> mi vida no tiene sentido,  
> nadie me querría por la virginidad  
> haber perdido.  
> 'Orgullo' y 'seriedad',  
> con eso me describen.  
> Pero un 'chico suicida'  
> es lo que mejor me define”.

Vegeta es un chico de 15 años de edad, cursa actualmente el tercer año de secundaria. Se caracteriza por su peinado que asemeja a una flama. A simple vista parecería que está molesto todo el tiempo puesto que siempre tiene el ceño fruncido y su voz es grave, pero eso es muy alejado de la realidad. Él es idéntico a su progenitor; tiene un hermano menor de 13 años llamado Tarble, su cabello también asemeja a una llama creciente, y tiene un mechón de cabello que cae por su frente. Contrario a Vegeta, él es adorable, tiene un aspecto de alegría y bondad. Su papá y su mamá se llaman Vegeta y Judith, respectivamente.

Hace mucho él era un chico de buenas calificaciones que, si bien no era muy sociable, tenía varios amigos con quienes podía pasar el tiempo. Su seriedad solía repeler a la gente, pero quienes lograban acercarse, más a él se daban cuenta de que era una gran persona. Sí, **era**.

Dicen que la vida cambia de un segundo a otro. La suya, un día, dio un giro inesperado.

Todo comenzó una noche de invierno. Su madre llevó a Tarble a casa de su amigo, en ese entonces su hermanito tenía 10 años y el 12. A las ocho de la noche Vegeta fue a recogerlo, él era el encargado de ir por él, dejando que ellos pudieran disfrutar de una cena romántica como pareja en alguno de los restaurantes a los que acostumbraban ir.

Todo era normal esa noche. El viento frío de la temporada acariciaba sus mejillas en el trayecto, y la luz de las farolas encendidas iluminaban su camino. Tarble era sostenido de la mano por su hermano mayor, ya que él siempre se distraía y se podría quedar atrás y perderse.

A lo lejos observaron a un hombre, tenía una botella vacía en la mano delatando su ebriedad. Aquel sujeto se acercó a ellos a pasos torpes. Miraba al niño de pies a cabeza, su mirada estaba llena de lujuria que se alcanzaba a apreciar pese a su alcoholismo. "Corre" dijo Vegeta, y ambos corrieron hasta llegar a su hogar. "Entra, en un momento regreso", le dijo al menor. Él se encerró en la casa, así que el mayor se regresó a donde estaba ese hombre.

Quería reclamarle pero también enfrentarlo, los estuvo siguiendo a paso torpe y era peligroso. Es decir, ¿y si llegaba a su hogar y por su borrachera hacía una tontería o causaba problemas? Llegó a donde estaba ese tipo, pero no estaba solo: había otros dos sujetos con él. Pensaba en regresarse, pero alguien lo agarró con fuerza de la espalda evitando que se fuera.

Mientras tanto, en su casa, Tarble al no ver a sus padres ahí, salió corriendo en busca de su hermano. Llegó y vio que lo tenía agarrado con fuerza, además forcejeaba para liberarse. El miedo lo paralizaba, además de que era muy pequeño para entender qué le pasaba al mayor.

—¡Corre!—gritó Vegeta al ver a su hermano menor, no quería que lo lastimaran, era sólo un niño y su trabajo era protegerlo. 

—Vaya, creo que tendremos a dos juguetitos—dijo un hombre de cabello morado. El pelinegro tragó saliva al entender eso.

—¡Déjenlo a él! —gritó desesperado, soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que el menor salió corriendo.

Entre los cuatro, lo llevaron a un callejón. Lo desnudaron y lo empezaron a tocar ignorando por completo las suplicas del adolescente. El alcohol les había producido gran apetito sexual, y lo pensaban liberar con aquel pequeño niño de ojos negros. Ahí lo violaron. Esos cuatro hombres lo utilizaron salvajemente para satisfacer sus deseos carnales.

Una vez que terminaron se fueron dejándolo solo en el suelo, inconsciente. Su estado era lamentable, sangre corriendo por sus piernas y aquel líquido blancuzco cubriendo su cuerpo. A los minutos sus padres llegaron, acompañados del pequeño que los había guiado. Lo llevaron al hospital, afortunadamente ese desangre que tenía no fue tan grave. 

Sin embargo a partir de ese día ya no fue el mismo. Dejo de comer, y cuando el dolor interno era demasiado se empezó a hacer cortadas en los brazos intentando distraer el dolor de su alma, lloraba todas las noches, sentía que su vida ya no tenía sentido.

La situación que le daba consuelo a su ser era que, esa noche, si no hubiera regresado con ese hombre los hubieran seguido a casa, muchos del vecindario sabían dónde vivían. Si eso hubiera sucedido, podrían haberle hecho eso a su hermanito o a su mamá, eran demasiado fuertes y su padre no hubiera podido hacer nada contra todos ellos juntos.

Pero… eso no calmaba su dolor. Vegeta cambió, ya no era el mismo de antes. Se alejó de todos, se volvió más callado de lo usual, dejó a sus amigos. Simplemente quería morir. 

Sus padres intentaban ayudarlo, pero era imposible. Por más que intentaban sacarlo de la depresión en la que se veía sumido no lo conseguían. El menor tenía un gran conflicto mental por el cual se despreciaba y se impedía avanzar. ¿Acaso alguien querría a un chico que fue violado por cuatro sujetos a la vez? ¡No! ¡Nadie querría eso! La forma en la que lo habían ultrajado era motivo para que todo aquel romance que ansiara fuera limitado y jamás correspondido.

Resignado a que su vida sería un infierno de soledad, lo único que quería era morir. Ese dolor lo seguía carcomiendo por dentro, y seguramente, jamás se ira. Vivía reviviendo el evento noche tras noche durante pesadillas, tan reales que era imposible ignorarlas.

Ahora, después de un año y medio, sigue sin superarlo. Ahora es alguien frío, orgulloso, serio y a veces grosero. Pero todo eso es porque está herido. Se quiere quitar la vida, y eso nadie lo ha notado, solo ven un poco de su tristeza, pero jamás ven la gravedad de su pesar.

Él podría compararse con un ángel por ser un alma pura, pero que lamentablemente se había manchado. Habían apagado la llama de su alma, y necesitaba que alguien volviera a iluminar su camino y su vida.

Hasta ahora, nadie lo había conseguido, agotando las esperanzas en que su vida volviera a ser la de antes.


	2. Ese chico sabe mi secreto (parte 1)

Es el 24 de agosto del año 737, es el primer día de clases. Vegeta, a sus catorce años, y a tan sólo dos semanas de su cumpleaños, ingresaría a la escuela secundaria en tercer año. La idea no le emocionaba en lo absoluto, a decir verdad, le parecía horrible. Otro año más de sufrimiento donde la soledad era su única compañera.

Se despertó temprano, tomó una ducha, se vistió con el uniforme y bajó a desayunar. Los cuatro integrantes de esa familia se encontraban callados mientras degustaban sus alimentos, pero la mujer se sintió incómoda y decidió hablar.

—Vegeta, sé que aún te sientes mal, pero la vida sigue. Tú eres una gran persona, tal vez seas un escritor, o quizá te des cuenta de que tienes talento en otras cosas. Pero para ello tienes que superarlo. ¿Lo intentarás?—preguntó su madre con un poco de preocupación.

—Mamá , todos los días tenemos esta discusión , y todos los días te respondo lo mismo. Creo que sería mejor si nos ahorramos los sermones...

—Vegeta, ¡no le hables así a tu madre! —exclamó su padre.

—Tengo que llegar temprano a la escuela—dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a su habitación, para entrar al baño que había dentro.

Se cepillo los dientes, y después sacó una navaja que estaba en el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Empezó a deslizarla por su piel, una y otra vez. Había adquirido ese hábito siempre que se sentía mal, el dolor que le provocaba sus heridas lograban distraerlo del dolor de su alma.

Con su mirada vacía se miró en el espejo. La diferencia entre el chico que antes era y el de ahora era demasiada. Su piel se veía muy pálida por la falta de apetito, y las ojeras en sus ojos eran pronunciadas, las noches de desvelo estaban dejando estragos.

—Todos me juzgan, nadie se toma la molestia de entender como me siento—murmuró triste mientras lágrimas caían de su rostro.

Limpió la sangre de sus brazos, y después bajó a la sala. Tomó su mochila y espero a que su hermanito menor bajara. Cuando llegó a su lado, salieron de la casa. Tarble se despidió de sus padres, pero Vegeta no lo hizo, solo los ignoró. Ambos caminaban por las calles, en silencio; puro silencio. Tarble, a sus 12 años de edad, comprendió hasta hace poco lo que le ocurrió a su hermano.

—Vegeta... —dijo mientras se paraba frente a él, impidiéndole el paso.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó indiferente intentando no verlo al rostro.

—Debes ser fuerte, superar lo que pasó. Extraño cuando eras serio pero que por lo menos sonreías... Ahora solo estas triste y no pronunciarías palabra si no te lo pidiesen. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa en las noches? Hasta mi habitación se escucha tu llanto en las noches, así como tus gritos cuando tienes pesadillas... Lo único que quiero es que mi hermanito vuelva a ser el de antes... —dijo viéndolo a los ojos, en un tono suplicante. Incluso empezaron a acumularse las lágrimas.

—Eso no pasará... —dijo mientras seguía su camino.

Ya no volvió a insistir, se resignó a que el siempre estaría deprimido. Llegaron a la escuela, y cada quien fue a su salón correspondiente. Tarble toco en el aula 3 y Vegeta en el aula 9. El pelinegro se sentó en el banco de la esquina, justo en el rincón. Quería estar alejado de todos, no quería saber nada. Pasaron los minutos, y llegó una profesora.

—Buenos días, alumnos. Soy la maestra Alison, seré su maestra de Literatura. Quiero darles la bienvenida, este será su último año, así que tienen que dar su mayor esfuerzo. Como primera actividad...

—Disculpe, maestra, ¿me da permiso de entrar?—dijo un chico de cabellos alborotados que recién llegaba.

—Adelante, ¿éste es tu primer año en esta institución?

—Así es, me perdí. Pero mi hermano me explicó dónde estaba este salón—dijo mientras colocaba una mano detrás de su nuca y reía nerviosamente.

—Está bien, tome asiento—dijo amablemente.

Ese chico misterioso se sentó a un lado de un joven de cabellera en forma de flama. Le pareció algo serio, pero vio un toque de tristeza en su mirada, por eso procuró no decir nada malo. En cierto modo le parecía interesante por su actitud desinteresada y su mirada levemente soñadora viendo a través de la ventana.

—Hola, soy Goku—saludó.

Vegeta no respondió, sólo volteó a ver hacia el frente con un rostro inexpresivo. El chico de cabellos alborotados prefirió dejar de molestarlo.

—Alumnos—continuo la maestra—. Como primera actividad, quiero que cada uno de ustedes invente un poema con el tema del amor. Están en la edad que su mente tiene más creatividad, así que no creo que les sea tan complicado.

Todos empezaron a trabajar, obviamente no sabían cómo escribir uno, ya que debía cumplir con las reglas de rima asonante y consonante, cosa que casi nadie comprendía. Luego de veinte minutos, la maestra camino entre las filas para revisar. Se escuchaban unos "le falta", "no rima", " te hace falta práctica", "qué mala letra tienes", por parte de la docente. Llegó hasta el lugar donde estaba Vegeta, tomó su cuaderno y empezó a leer lo que decía.

____________________________________

El amor

Seis letras,

dos palabras,

un sentimiento

proveniente del alma.

Sin él no existo,

preferiría morir,

puesto que es lo único

por lo que quiero vivir.

No sé si es pecado

el estar enamorado,

lo que si sé

es que ese es mi estado.

No dejo de pensar en ti

eres la luz de mi vida.

¡No me dejes jamás!

Sin ti, vacío estaría.

Autor: Vegeta Saiyan. 

____________________________________

—Muy bien, joven Vegeta, esta poesía es la mejor que he leído de este salón—lo felicitó, obviamente a él ni le importó.

—¡Quiero ver lo que escribiste!—dijo Goku en el momento que agarraba la libreta, el otro no objetó nada, le daba igual—. Vaya, que cosas tan lindas escribiste. Ya quisiera que alguien me dijera cosas tan bonitas como estas—dijo sonriente mientras le regresaba su cuaderno.

La maestra explicó la estructura de los poemas, todos prestaban atención, menos uno que ya sabía todo acerca de eso. Vegeta escribía en una pequeña libreta.

—Maestra—dijo un conserje entrando al aula—. Dice la directora que Vegeta Saiyan baje con mochila, quiere que vaya a la dirección.

—¿Vegeta? ¿Acaso pasa algo malo? —preguntó un poco preocupada.

—Tiene que ver con el hermanito de Vegeta.

Éste, al escuchar que tenía relación con Tarble, metió en su mochila esa pequeña libreta, y salió rápidamente sin cerrarla bien. Por ello, ésta cayó al suelo, y únicamente Goku vio que ese cuaderno ahora estaba en el piso. Lo tomó y lo guardó, para entregárselo mañana. 

Vegeta iba a paso veloz, temía que algo malo le haya pasado. Llegó, y vio que estaba bien.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunto serio viéndolo. 

—Su hermano menor casi se pelea con un chico de tercer año llamado Scott.

—¡Él insultó a Vegeta!, ¡no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados!—intentó justificarse.

—¿Qué te he dicho? Con chicos mayores no te metas, de esos me encargo yo. Si hay algún problema, yo lo arreglare, no tú, ¿entendido?

—Sí, Vegeta—dijo cabizbajo.

—Bueno, esto no puede quedarse así Tarble no entrara a clases el día de hoy, preferiría que lo lleve a casa, joven Saiyan.

—Sí, directora—dijo serio.

Ambos salieron de la dirección y se regresaron a casa. Al llegar su madre quedó un poco sorprendida por verlos ahí, si hace tan solo una hora se habían ido. Vegeta se encerró en su habitación, mientras Tarble se quedaba con su mamá y le explicaba lo que ocurrió.

_^^^Flash Back^^^_

Tarble iba caminando tranquilamente hacia su salón de clases, pero chocó con un chico de tercer año.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, enano? —pregunto molesto aquel muchacho, algo divertido por su reacción de miedo.

—Lo siento, fue un accidente—se disculpó.

—Espera, ¿tú eres hermano de Vegeta? —dijo y el asintió confundido—. Escuchen, él es el hermano del demente suicida, ese orgulloso y serio que estaba en el grupo 7—dijo burlándose.

—¡No te permito que hables así de mi hermano! —gritó molesto.

—¿Quieres pelear, niño?

—Sí...

—¡Éntrale! —dijo mientras se acercaba, pero un maestro llegó y los regañó a ambos, para después llevarlos con la directora.

_^^^Fin del Flash Back^^^_

Después de explicar lo acontecido fue a su habitación. Estaba algo triste, y a la vez confundido por lo que el chico de tercero le dijo.

—¿ _Suicida_? —se preguntaba mentalmente.

***

En la escuela, a la hora del receso, Goku bajó al patio con la libreta de Vegeta en la mano. Le había llamado la atención que en la portada estaba escrita la palabra "Poesía", así que creyó que eran poemas que él había escrito. Al abrirla, empezó a leer, pero se dio cuenta que no era un simple cuaderno, sino un diario. La curiosidad le ganó, así que terminaría de leer todo:

____________________________________

14-Mayo-735

Al lado de mi casa se mudó una familia. Hay un chico de veinte años, no es apuesto, ni lindo, pero me pareció alguien interesante. Llevo tiempo de conocerlo, y se ha ganado mi confianza. Dentro de mí florecieron sentimientos hacia él. Es increíble que me haya enamorado. Quiero confesarle esto que siento, pero no quiero perder su amistad. Tomaré el valor necesario y le confesare que lo quiero algún día de estos.

P.D. Descubrí que lo que más me gusta es la literatura, creo que de ahora en adelante escribiré en poemas, tengo una capacidad que me permite escribir en versos sin esforzarme, tal vez no sean tan buenos, pero quiero ir mejorando. Lo intentaré, quiero ser un gran poeta y escritor. Por ahora esa es mi aspiración.

____________________________________

— _Deberías decírselo, así sabrás si siente lo mismo_ —pensaba mientras le daba vuelta a la hoja, completamente cautivado por la historia que leía.

____________________________________

30-Julio-735

Hace un mes le confesé a Nappa lo que sentía por él, ¡y él me correspondió! Lo amo. Estoy tan feliz, creo que podría explotar de alegría. Se ha portado como todo un caballero conmigo, y eso es lo que más me gusta de él. La primera vez que me besó sentí cómo mis mejillas se calentaban, me sonrojé al máximo. Él me dijo que me veía adorable, y eso empeoró la situación: me puse rojo como tomate. Él me dio un besito en la mejilla y me abrazó. Me sentía como un duende a su lado, él era muy alto y musculoso, y yo bajito y con músculos. Me enamore perdidamente, quisiera gritarlo a los cuatro vientos pero no puedo, tengo que guardar el secreto. ¿Acaso alguien vería de buena forma que un chico de 12 años sea novio de un chico de 20? Creo que nadie... Pero no me importa, lo amo y eso es lo único que me interesa.

"Te amo,

no lo olvides.

Mi mundo

por ti existe"

____________________________________

—¡Q _ué lindo que lo ames tanto! Más le vale que siempre sea así contigo_

____________________________________

18-Agosto-735

Nappa se ha vuelto muy celoso últimamente. Me prohibió hablar con mi mejor amigo, le dijo a mis espaldas que ya no quería tener algo que ver con él. ¿Quién diablos se cree que es? Me gustaba demasiado, pero ahora... ¡Ahora ya no lo aguanto! Terminé con él, por fin estaré tranquilo. ¡Alabado sea Kamisama! Él me dijo que me arrepentiría, que terminaría llorando a sus pies. ¡Sí, claro! Eso pasará el día en que el sol se vuelva azul...

"Me gustas, es verdad.

te quiero, no lo niego.

Pero... ¿rogarte?

a ese nivel no llego"

____________________________________

—¡ _Bien hecho, Vegeta! Lo pusiste en su lugar. Él no te merecía, eres demasiado para él. Qué bien que terminaste con eso_ —pensaba alegre.

____________________________________

14-Septiembre-735

Al fin vi a Raditz en la escuela. Pude explicarle que lo que dijo Nappa era una vil mentira. Él me dijo que sabía que no era cierto, pero creía que hacía mal tercio si estaba con nosotros. Ahora que estoy soltero, nada nos separará, creo que seremos amigos siempre, como lo hemos sido los tres últimos años.

"Amigos somos

amigos seremos

no importa los obstáculos

que atravesemos.

Juntos por siempre

de eso no hay duda

nuestra amistad será

fuerte como ninguna".

____________________________________

—¿ _Raditz? Entonces mi hermano es su mejor amigo... Quizás sepa dónde vive, así le podré regresar su diario cuando lo termine de leer_ —pensaba emocionado mientras cambiaba la página, como si de un libro se tratara.

____________________________________

21-Octubre-735

Hoy cumplía años Tarble, estoy algo emocionado. Siempre me ha visto como su héroe, y yo quiero serlo. Por eso le prometí jamás desprotegerlo, cuidarlo siempre. Lo quiero mucho, es lo más valioso que tengo. Me moriría si algo malo le pasara, jamás me lo perdonaría.

"Amor de hermanos

un mandamiento

pero la verdad

eso es lo que siento.

Hoy en el cumpleaños 

de mi hermano adorado

pude prometerle

eso que me he jurado.

Lo protegeré siempre

de todo peligro

no importa si en ello

mi vida se lleva consigo".

____________________________________

— _Vegeta es muy cariñoso y adorable, me pregunto por qué se veía triste en el salón de clases._

____________________________________

24-Diciembre-735

Vino toda mi familia a festejar la Navidad en nuestra casa. Amo esta temporada, me gusta ver la expresión de mi hermano cuando le dan obsequios. Gaste todos mis ahorros por comprarle una bicicleta nueva, ya que sé que mamá y papá le compraron ropa. Le encanto, eso me alegra. Ver su sonrisa fue el mejor regalo.

"La navidad llegó 

y con ella alegría ,

al igual que mi familia

de nuevo se reunió".

P.D. Estoy haciendo versos pésimos, necesito inspiración, como la que tenía al estar enamorado de Nappa. Un escritor debe cumplir sin importar las condiciones que se le presente. Debo hacer eso.

Esta noche vi una estrella fugaz, pude pedirle un deseo: encontrar a mi chico perfecto. Quisiera a alguien dulce, bondadoso, amable, divertido, que siempre busque la manera de hacerme sonreír... Tal vez pido mucho, pero sé que en algún lugar de este planeta hay alguien que es para mí. Me gustaría que, al encontrar ese chico, pudiera entregarme a él por amor, para mí es muy importante eso, ya que pienso perder mi virginidad con alguien que realmente ame. Para mí, la cita perfecta para hacer eso sería una cena romántica a la luz de la luna, un espacio únicamente iluminado por la luz de velas, sábanas blancas, pétalos de rosas, y que de vez en cuando me dijeran cosas lindas. Sé que es algo extraño que yo planee ahora eso, pero es algo que me gustaría que pasara de esta forma, pero sé que si algún día consigo pareja, él sería quien arregle ese asunto, ya que yo siempre me he considerado un uke, aunque no lo demuestre. Si algún día alguien hiciera algo así por mí para nuestra primera vez, me sentiría súper emocionado. En fin, el destino decidirá eso.

____________________________________

— _Vegeta es muy adorable, es increíble que haya gastado todo su dinero solo por ver sonreír a su hermanito. Aunque todavía no comprendo muchas cosas, ¿por qué se ve tan serio y como si ocultara algo? Me parecía interesante, pero… tengo un mal presentimiento. Estando a su lado noté una gran tristeza en sus ojos y eso no me agrada en lo absoluto, ¿acaso le pasó algo malo?_


	3. Ese chico sabe mi secreto (parte 2)

____________________________________

29-Diciembre-735

Anoche fue la peor de mi vida. Iba caminando con Tarble por la calle. Un sujeto ebrio se nos acercó, miraba a mi hermanito de una manera extraña. Él no sabía por qué lo miraba así, pero yo sí. Salimos corriendo y llegamos a casa. Le dije que se encerrara, y yo regrese con ese sujeto. Nos estuvo siguiendo a paso torpe. Quería darle un golpe y dejarlo inconsciente, yo sé artes marciales, y eso me sería de utilidad. Pero cuando llegué, otros tres hombres estaban acompañándolo. Iba a volver a casa sin que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia, pero uno me sujetó muy fuerte. No podía liberarme. Vi que mi hermanito llegó solo, así que le dije que corriera. Pudo escapar, pero yo no. Me llevaron a un callejón y me violaron. Caí inconsciente, o al menos eso creo, no recuerdo lo que pasó después de que dos de ellos introdujeron sus penes al mismo tiempo. Sólo recuerdo que desperté en el hospital, una enfermera me dijo que estaba ahí porque me había desangrado.

Esta noche

mi vida terminó.

Estoy muerto

incluso aunque respiro,

porque eso no significa

que yo siga vivo.

Estoy vacío, 

estoy solo,

estoy herido,

estoy roto....

____________________________________

_—¿Pero qué .._. _?_ —se preguntaba mentalmente, mientras sus ojos se humedecían. Una opresión llenó su pecho y sentía que el aire poco a poco se escapaba de sus pulmones.

____________________________________

14-Enero-736

Estoy demasiado triste, no puedo superar aquello que pasó. Todas las noches recuerdo lo sucedido, siempre vuelve a mí ese dolor insoportable de lo que ocurrió. Quiero... quiero morirme. No soportaré más este sufrimiento, simplemente no podré, es demasiado. Estoy harto de fingir que no me duele, ¡estoy destrozado! Quiero terminar con mi sufrimiento de una buena maldita vez. Pero algo me lo impide, y es ese amor a Tarble. No quiero dejarlo a su suerte, es muy pequeño y no puede defenderse solo. Sin embargo, yo me siento el ser más débil del universo.

Mi vida ahora

no tiene sentido

lo que más me importaba

ya lo he perdido.

Quiero morir,

ganas no me faltan,

mi rostro en las noches

se llena de lágrimas .

Pero a mi hermano

tengo que proteger,

eso le juré

y voy a cumplirlo.

Pero eso no me quita

las ganas de morir.

Quiero dejar de respirar,

quiero dejar de vivir".

____________________________________

____________________________________

14-Febrero-736

Sigo recordando ese escarmiento, jamás podré olvidarlo. Que irónico es que, el día en el que debería estar acompañado, me encuentre solo. Es mejor así, tengo que hacerme la idea de que nadie me querrá por lo que pasó ese día. Por eso quiero acabar con mi vida, quiero ser feliz. Nadie me comprende, nadie se da cuenta de lo que me ocurre. A nadie le importo.

"Mi vida cambió 

aquella noche de invierno,

cuando iba caminando

de noche por el pavimento.

A mi hermano de la mano

lo tenía bien sujeto.

A lo lejos vi a un hombre

que lucía estar ebrio.

Él se acercó, 

había malicia en su mirada.

Noté que a mi hermano

de pies a cabeza miraba.

Salimos corriendo

hasta llegar a casa.

Le dije que entrara

que en un momento regresaba.

Se encerró en casa,

ahí mamá y papá estaban.

Pero yo volví con ese hombre,

para afrontar lo que pasaba.

A mi hermano miraba

con lujuria y deseo,

quería reclamarle

por haber hecho eso.

Llegué, y el acompañado estaba.

Me preocupe, irme quería,

pero una mano había 

sujetando mi espalda.

No podía escapar.

A mi hermano vi llegar.

Le dije que corriera,

puesto que lo querían lastimar.

“Déjenlo a él”, alcance a decir.

Él huyó, pero yo no podía.

A un callejón me llevaron,

ahí me violarían.

No fue por amor,

fue más bien violación.

Esa es la razón 

por la que puro ya no soy.

Tirado en el suelo,

así me dejaron.

Aquella noche de invierno

en la que de mí abusaron.

Salvé a mi hermano.

No me perdonaría 

si le pasaría 

lo que me hizo ese cuarteto.

Un héroe y víctima.

¡Vaya ironía!,

ahora entienden

mi actitud fría.

Quiero morir,

mi vida no tiene sentido,

nadie me querría 

por la virginidad haber perdido.

'Orgullo' y 'seriedad',

con eso me describen.

Pero un 'chico suicida'

es lo que mejor me define".

____________________________________

____________________________________

19-Febrero-736

Todo se ha vuelto una pesadilla. En la escuela comenzaron a molestarme por todos esos cortes que hacía en mis brazos. Hace tiempo que dejé de ser amigo de Raditz, quiero estar solo. No tengo ya a nadie en este mundo, el me veía como un amigo, y así lo veía yo a él, jamás podría a ser algo distinto a eso. Ni siquiera sabe lo que pasó, y no quiero decírselo, quiero que sea mi secreto, sólo mío.

"Mi vida empeora,

no podré resistir,

mi mundo se destroza,

me canse de vivir.

Hay cosas que me están destruyendo,

nadie puede ayudarme.

Grito con todas mis fuerzas,

pero nadie puede escucharme.

Estoy solo,

completamente abandonado.

Quiero dejar de existir,

al menos así sería extrañado. 

____________________________________

____________________________________

28-Agosto-736

Hoy, en plena clase de literatura, empecé a llorar. Todos me miraban, pero no me importó. Tomé mi sacapuntas, y corrí al baño. Lo pisé y este se rompió, ya que era de plástico. Tomé la navaja, y empecé a cortar, una y otra vez. Quería que el dolor escapara por ahí, pero el muy ingrato prefiere quedarse en mi corazón.

"Deje de ser fuerte

ahora soy débil.

Mi vida se acabó,

sólo respiraré,

pero por dentro

muerto estaré.

____________________________________

____________________________________

19-Diciembre-736

Hoy mi padre se enojó conmigo al ver mis muñecas, me dijo que estaba siendo irracional. Cree que lo superaré, que no es nada grave. Estoy seguro que piensa que lo hago únicamente por llamar la atención, pero se equivoca. Mi alma se cae a pedazos, y nadie lo nota. Me quiero morir.

'Me suicidare

algún día de estos,

para que entiendan

que un capricho no es esto.

Nadie me comprende,

todos me juzgan,

pero el día que muera

llorarán en mi tumba.

____________________________________

____________________________________

19-Marzo-737

Hoy intenté saltar de un puente a la autopista, pero mi padre me detuvo. Vi a mi hermano a lo lejos, no comprendía lo que intenté hacer. A mi mente llegaban voces que decían "Muérete de una vez", "sólo salta y hazle un favor al mundo", pero había otras que decían "Tarble te necesita", "recuerda la promesa que hiciste". Esperaré a que la muerte llegue por sí sola, dejaré de comer, aumentaré el número de cortes en mis brazos... Todo lo que pueda hacer para que mi vida se vaya acortando.

La muerte está tardando

hace tiempo la estoy esperando.

Mi corazon parece detenerse,

a cada latido más se entristece.

Maldigo esa noche

en la que tanto frío hacía,

en la que mi vida

acabó por completo.

____________________________________

____________________________________

24-Agosto-737

"Hoy conocí

a un chico perfecto,

es muy alegre,

es muy sincero.

Cuánto desearía 

estar a su lado.

Pero eso es imposible,

ya estoy “marcado”.

Ese chico

de nombre

____________________________________

Goku no podía creer lo que había leído, ese chico en verdad estaba lastimado. Escuchó el timbre y regresó a su salón, pero caminaba torpemente, estaba en "shock", realmente no creía que a Vegeta le haya pasado eso sin merecerlo. Estaba aturdido, y obviamente el maestro se dio cuenta de eso.

—Señor Goku, ¿está usted bien?

—Ne... necesito ir a ver a mi hermano—dijo mientras guardaba el diario en su mochila y se la colocaba, para después salir.

Fue al aula 10. Su hermano reprobó dos veces tercer año, esta era su tercera oportunidad para aprobarlo.

—Maestra... dis-disculpe que la interrumpa p-pero necesito a Raditz—dijo alterado.

Su hermano mayor salió y lo vio fijamente.

—Kakaroto, ¿qué te ocurre?

—¿Don-dónde vive Vegeta?

—¿Para que necesitas su dirección ?

—Su actitud... la razón... yo sé... leí sus secretos... ha sufrido... es frío... —no podía articular una sola frase congruente.

—Dame tu teléfono—dijo y se lo entregó. Tecleó varias veces y se lo regresó—. Guardé la dirección en una nota, si te la digo se te podría olvidar. Ten cuidado, ¿está claro?

—Sí...

Salió corriendo, dejó la escuela esa mañana con la excusa "tengo que ir con el doctor", y le creyeron al ver su estado. Tras caminar pudo calmarse. Llegó a la vivienda, tocó la puerta con su puño dos veces, y una mujer abrió.

—¿Puedo ayudarle, jovencito?

—Busco a Vegeta.

—¿Eres su amiguito? —preguntó dejándolo entrar.

—Algo así, es mi compañero de clase, pero sí espero ser su amigo—dijo sinceramente.

—Iré a decirle que estas aquí —dijo Judith mientras subía las escaleras.

Goku paseó su mirada por la casa, y vio una fotografía de su madre, padre, hermano y él. Se veía feliz, claro que tenía cinco o seis años en ese retrato.

— _Es increíble que hayan arruinado a ese niño que era muy alegre_ —pensaba triste, hasta que vio a la mujer bajar, así que fingió una sonrisa.

—Tengo que salir a hacer unas compras, Vegeta bajará en un momento. Siéntete como en tu casa—ofreció con una cálida sonrisa y se fue.

Minutos después bajó ese pelinegro con cabellera en forma de flama. Al llegar a la planta baja, pudo ver a aquel joven.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste dónde vivo?

—Raditz me lo dijo, soy su hermano.

—¿Por qué viniste?

—Se te cayó esto—dijo mientras le mostraba la pequeña libreta, él la tomó rápidamente.

—¡Más te vale que ni se te haya ocurrido leerla!—dijo amenazante, pero preocupado por dentro.

—La leí hasta el final... —dijo y lo abrazó con fuerza, escondiéndolo en su pecho.

Vegeta se sentía tan protegido por el mayor. Ese día, antes de que fuera a la dirección a causa de su hermano, iba a escribir en su cuaderno:

"Ese chico

de nombre Goku.

Desearía que mi mundo

fueras tú".

Se enamoró a primera vista de él. Ahora lo tenía tan cerca. Quería acercarse a su rostro y besarlo, pero también quería reclamarle por haber leído algo que no debía. Ese chico era demasiado especial, tenía algo que lograba atraerlo. Una conexión que no podía describir pero que esperaba no equivocarse al creer que el destino los había cruzado y no era una simple coincidencia.


	4. Seré tu amigo

Vegeta reaccionó, lo empujó con fuerza haciendo que el más alto cayera al suelo.

—No quiero tu lástima —dijo fríamente, subió a su habitación y se encerró ahí.

Goku suspiró, tomó su mochila y subió a la habitación de ese chico. Intentó entrar, pero la puerta tenía seguro. De su bolsillo sacó un clip, de esos que se usan para ordenar las hojas para trabajos escolares. Se arrodilló e introdujo ese objeto de oficina en donde debería entrar una llave, lo movió varias veces y la puerta se abrió. Entró y dejó su mochila en el suelo, después volvió a cerrar la puerta.

—¿Cómo entraste, insecto?—preguntó el chico que estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama con los ojos hinchados, como si hubiera llorado.

—Mi padre me enseñó a forzar cerraduras... —respondió y se acercó a él, se sentó a su lado y lo volvió a abrazar—. No es lástima, quiero ser tu amigo—aclaró.

—Yo no tengo amigos—dijo secamente—. Yo debo estar solo, debo acostumbrarme...

—Vegeta, estoy seguro que la persona que quieres te aceptará, no importa nada... —intentó convencerlo.

—Mientes... ¿cómo puedes hablar de algo que no comprendes?

—Tal vez no lo comprenda, pero ten por seguro que te escucharé siempre, no te juzgaré y además jamás te abandonaré...

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó viéndolo a los ojos.

—Sí... ¿Quieres contarme cómo te sientes?

El más bajito se quedó callado unos segundos. Su cama estaba en la esquina de la habitación, pegada completamente a la pared, por eso el chico de cabellos alborotados se hizo más hacia atrás para recargarse en ésta. Vegeta se acercó a él, y fue abrazado protectoramente.

—Me quiero morir... sé que a veces hacia travesuras, pero estoy seguro de que no merecía lo que pasó esa noche. Perdí mi virginidad de la manera más vil y horrible que existe. Siempre me había reservado para poder entregarme a quien realmente ame, ¿y qué pasó? Voy en la calle y cuatro sujetos me violan—dijo lo último con ironía—. Nadie querrá a alguien que perdió su pureza de esa manera, todos quieren a alguien que apenas este por hacer "su primera vez", estoy sucio, manchado... No merezco el amor de nadie—dijo llorando, mojando el pecho del mayor.

Después de llorar un rato, se tranquilizó. Goku le acariciaba su cabellera constantemente.

—¿Te digo algo? —le susurró—. La pureza está en el alma—le dijo cálidamente.

El menor se quedó dormido, se sentía tan protegido por el más alto, que no pudo evitar sentirse en gran tranquilidad. Goku también sintió sueño. Escuchó unos golpeteos en el cristal de la ventana, estaba lloviendo. Sintió una oleada de aire fresco, así que tapó al menor con una sábana, apoyó su cabeza en la del menor, y se quedó dormido.

Tarble estaba muy pensativo por lo de "suicida". Hace ya una hora que su mamá se había ido de compras, quería hablar con ella sobre eso pero prefería primero hablarlo con Vegeta. Entró a la habitación de su hermano, y pudo verlo abrazado con otro chico, ambos dormidos. Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Se recargó en ésta, mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Siempre que su hermano mayor se dormía, a los pocos minutos empezaba a llorar entre sueños, o simplemente gritaba por pesadillas. Pero ahora se veía en un estado de paz indescriptible. Escuchó a su madre llegar.

—¡Vegeta, ya vine, ven para que me ayudes a guardar las compras!—decía en voz alta.

—¡Shh!—dijo su hijo menor mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras.

—¿Qué ocurre, Tarble?

—Vegeta está dormido, lleva tiempo así y no ha tenido pesadillas.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad?

—Sí, está dormido con un chico que tiene peinado raro.

—Ojalá y con él vaya superando lo que pasó—decía con esperanzas. A ella le destrozaba ver a su hijo sufriendo, daría lo que fuera por verlo sonreír como antes.

La mujer empezó a preparar la comida. Y luego de media hora su hijo y su amigo nuevo bajaron las escaleras, ya que Tarble fue a avisarles que la comida estaba lista. Su padre no había llegado, pero no le tomaron importancia, ya que a veces tenía juntas importantes en esa empresa. Después de comer fueron a ver televisión, Goku se sentó a la orilla del sofá, y Vegeta a su lado con los brazos cruzados. Tarble en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas. Tocaron la puerta dos veces, así que Tarble fue a abrir.

—Ho-hola Raditz—dijo sonrojado. Conocía a ese chico, ya que era amigo de Vegeta y siempre estaba en su casa, al menos hasta que el incidente ocurrió. Siempre le había gustado ese joven, pero tenía que quedarse callado, quería ser amigo de Raditz y no asustarlo y hacer que se aleje de él.

—Ho-hola Tarble—dijo nervioso—. ¿Aquí está mi hermano?

—¿Raditz? —pregunto el chico de cabellos alborotados al escuchar la voz. Se puso de pie y fue a ver quién era.

—Kakarotto... nuestro padres están preocupados por ti, quieren que regreses ya—dijo con seriedad.

—Oh... —se decepcionó, fue con su nuevo amigo y le sonrió—: Vegeta, tengo que irme ya—dijo abrazándolo, le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonrojándolo—. Adiós, y agradécele a tu mamá por la comida, por favor.

Ambos hermanos se fueron, caminaban por las calles encharcadas. Apenas había cesado la lluvia, por eso el chico de cabellera larga tuvo oportunidad de ir a buscar a su hermanito menor.

—Te gusta el hermanito de Vegeta, ¿verdad? —preguntó de repente.

—¿Eh? Yo... —se puso completamente nervioso.

—Sabes que no tienes que fingir conmigo...

—Pues... Sí, me gusta, pero no quiero que me consideren un pedófilo por querer salir con un chico cuatro años menor que yo... —dijo decepcionado.

—Pero... no creo que sea tan malo. Su familia te conoce, por tanto te tendrán confianza—dijo intentando animarlo.

—No creo que Tarble se fije en alguien como yo...

—¿Y si sí lo hace?

—Tienes razón, Kakarotto...—intentó esperanzarse.

***

En la casa de los Saiyan. Vegeta fue a su habitación, seguía rojo como tomate. Ese pequeño beso fue suficiente como para que se emocionara. Entró y cerró con seguro, pero no se percató de la presencia de alguien que había entrado por la ventana.

—Hola, Vegeta... 


	5. ¿Es un "adiós"?

—Nappa... —murmuró asustado al reconocer la voz de su expareja.

—Me he sentido un poco solo últimamente... y quería que jugaras conmigo... —dijo seductoramente, acercándose a pasos lentos.

—¡Aléjate! —pidió entrecortado y en voz baja, el miedo se estaba apoderando de él. 

—Tranquilo, Veggie... —mencionó burlonamente.

El más alto le dio un fuerte golpe sin que pudiera reaccionar, dejándolo inconsciente. Cerró la puerta con seguro y colocó al menor sobre la cama.

***

Los dos jóvenes de cabellos negros llegaron a su hogar. Ahí los esperaban sus padres sumamente molestos.

—Son Kakarotto Goku, ¿por qué te fuiste sin avisar? —le reclamó muy molesta su madre, Gine.

—Fui a casa de un amigo... —respondió intentando buscar una excusa.

Mala idea.

—¡¿Y por qué no avisas a dónde vas?! —le gritó.

—Perdón—murmuró.

—Mamá, Kakarotto fue a casa de Vegeta... Te acuerdas de él, ¿verdad? Yo era amigo suyo—le dijo Raditz intentando defender a su hermano menor de los regaños de su mamá.

—¿Vegeta? Bueno, sólo porque se trata de él no te castigaré. Pero a la próxima quiero que me digas que irás a algún lado—le ordenó un poco más tranquila.

—Sí, mamá —le dedicó una sonrisa y se dirigió a su habitación, pero se detuvo cuando ella le volvió a hablar.

— ¿No piensas cenar? —le preguntó.

—No, gracias, mamá. Comí en la casa de Vegeta—le dijo y ahora sí se dirigió a su habitación.

Se recostó en su cama, viendo al techo. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, en los que aparecía cierto chico pelinegro. Sabía sus más profundos secretos, era su único amigo ahora, pero había algo más que lo hacía pensar tanto en él, al igual que preocuparse. Existía cierta cosa en el que lo hacía sentir una calidez dentro de sí.

Sólo se pasó pensando en eso, hasta que se quedó dormido.

***

Vegeta despertó ese martes. Estaba desnudo en su cama, con punzadas en su parte trasera baja, y sangre y semen saliendo de su entrada. Empezó a llorar amargamente, otra vez vivió el mismo infierno. ¿Qué importaba si no estuvo consciente?, su cuerpo estaba manchado y el dolor le hacía sentir los estragos de su mal.

Caminó dificultosamente al baño y tomó una larga ducha, para quitar todos los restos de Nappa de su cuerpo. Salió y de nuevo cortó su piel, ya no lo hacía tan profundo, su mente estaba distraída, se encontraba en una especie de trance. Se sentía un idiota: se había enamorado de un sujeto que no era lo que aparentaba cuando lo conoció, ya que ahora lo violó. Se sentía muy mal, se sentía tan ingenuo, estúpido, imbécil.

Una vez que terminó y que limpió la sangre, se quitó su ropa para cambiarse y vestirse con el uniforme. Pero se vio en el espejo que había en su cuarto, en la pared. Pudo ver su cuerpo completo en el reflejo. Tragó saliva al verse en ese estado tan lastimoso.

"Eres patético ¡Mírate! Eres un asco, tu cabello es horrible... ¡Deja de llorar! Tus ojos se hinchan, se enrojecen, se ven peor. ¡Por Kamisama!, esos brazos, ¿cómo puedes salir a la calle así? ¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de mostrar esa atrocidad? Luces horrible, tu piel se ve fea, asquerosa. ¿Sientes tu cuerpo? Significa que sólo sirves de juguete sexual. No tienes arreglo. Me das lástima, es obvio. Nadie se fijaría en alguien como tú”. Resonaban esas palabras en su mente.

—¡Cállense! —gritó mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se tapaba los oídos, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Aquellos demonios internos, su inconsciente, se transformaba en murmullos en su cabeza que le gritaban sus defectos. Minutos después se tranquilizó. Se vistió y bajo a la sala, su familia estaba desayunando.

—Vegeta, ¿no piensas comer algo antes de irte a la escuela? —preguntó su madre con mucha preocupación, sin dejar su tono cálido y maternal.

—No tengo hambre—dijo con la voz un poco cortada.

Tarble terminó su desayuno, fue a su habitación a cepillarse los dientes y después bajó. Ambos hermanos salieron de la vivienda y caminaron hacia la escuela. Ese silencio en el que iban era demasiado, pero el menor sabía que no debía decir nada. Ayer su hermano se veía "feliz", pero ahora lucía devastado.

Tarble entró a la escuela, pero Vegeta no. Él se dirigió a un edificio que estaba a dos calles tan sólo su hermano se había perdido de su vista. Entró y subió hasta el último piso. Se acercó a la barandilla y se sentó en ésta, con sus piernas al aire. Unas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, y después cayeron por los aires, para poder llegar hasta el suelo.

—Tenía tanto miedo de decir adiós, dejar a mi hermano solo, pero... —empezó a murmurar—. He notado al fin la vergüenza al mirarme en el espejo. Lamento si me he equivocado una vez más. ¡Perdóname, mamá! ¡Te lo suplico! No sé si entenderás por qué haré esto... Espero me perdones por… dejarlos…—dijo al borde de romper el llanto.

Vegeta se sentía completamente devastado, sólo quería dar un pequeño salto hacia su paz.

***

A Goku se le hizo tarde esa mañana, ya había sonado la campana y estaba a dos calles de llegar. Se detuvo para descansar y tomar aire de forma agitada mientras cerraba sus ojos. Una gota cayó en su mejilla.

—¿Había pronóstico de lluvia para hoy? —se preguntaba mientras limpiaba ese líquido de su cara.

Volteó hacia arriba para poder ver al cielo, y se sorprendió por lo que vio. Al principio se le dificultó distinguir lo que había haya arriba, pero cuando pudo ver bien su corazón casi se detuvo del susto.

—¡Vegeta! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas al ver a ese chico en el que tanto pensaba.


	6. Te amo

Tras haber visualizado al chico que consideraba un buen amigo y que le había tomado un aprecio muy especial en poco tiempo, rápida y desesperadamente entró al edificio y subió las escaleras, sin percatarse de que había un elevador, la preocupación lo estaba cegando. Llegó al techo, ahí lo pudo ver, sentado en la barandilla.

—Vegeta... —le dijo con la voz entrecortada, estaba a punto de romper en llanto al imaginarse lo que trataba de hacer y, peor aún, que estaba a poco de llevarlo a cabo.

—Déjame... —pidió con un tono demasiado sombrío.

—Ayer estabas perfectamente bien, ¿qué paso?—preguntó con desesperación.

—Ayer Nappa me violó... ¿sabes lo que es sentirse un completo idiota? Me había dicho que me amaba, y yo de idiota le creí. Cuando terminamos creí que seguiría siendo el de antes, mas no pensé que siempre fue un maldito violador, que siempre me quiso para satisfacer sus deseos carnales. Ya... ya no quiero vivir... ¿Para qué estar con vida? Si nadie me quiere por lo que soy, ni por mis sentimientos—respondió llorando, sintiendo el dolor en su garganta amenazando con asfixiarlo.

—No lo hagas, por lo que más quieras—empezó a suplicar, estaba a dos metros de distancia. Trataba de acercarse con cuidado de no asustarlo y que apresurara su salto.

—Ya no tengo por qué vivir... Sé que a Raditz le gusta Tarble, confío en él y sé que lo cuidará... Y mis padres tienen a mi hermano para darle cariño...

—¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿A quién voy a querer si no es a ti?—dijo con el alma en un hilo.

Vegeta levantó la mirada al escuchar esas palabras. Un poco confundido, giró su cabeza para poder verlo.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó atónito.

—Vegeta, yo me enamoré de ti a primera vista. Es estúpido, lo sé… que sólo me haya bastado verte una sola vez para sentirme atraído hacia ti. Sé que tú también estás enamorado, y no sé de quién se trate. Tal vez yo lo convenza para que salgan, o algo así... No me interesa si me aceptas o no, lo único que quiero es verte todos los días, no quiero perderte, quiero estar contigo aunque sea como amigo... —dijo y rompió en llanto.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —preguntó dudando que eso esté pasando realmente, mordiendo su labio interior por la duda.

—Sí, yo te amo—dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

Vegeta, cuidadosamente, bajó de la barandilla, y se acercó a él, quedando a tan sólo un metro de distancia. Lo vio a los ojos, éstos derrochaban sinceridad. ¿En serio era posible que hayan forjado un lazo con una simple mirada y un día de conocerse?

—¿No te importa mi pasado? ¿No importa lo que viví?—preguntó con gran dolor.

—Para mí eso no es impedimento, tú eres puro, yo lo sé... La pureza está en el alma... —le dijo intentando regular su respiración.

Vegeta se acercó a él, y lo abrazó. Empezó a llorar en su pecho, mientras pasaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello. ¿Cuánto tiempo había deseado escuchar algo así? Además ese chico de cabellera alborotada ahora aparecía con él, tratando de salvarlo de sí mismo. Era como un… ángel… Cuando terminó de llorar lo vio a los ojos.

—Yo... también te amo... —le dijo con un tenue rubor.

Vegeta, poco a poco, se fue acercando al rostro de ese chico de cabellos alborotados, pero el giró su cabeza, impidiéndoselo.

—Te desagrado... —murmuró con tristeza al ver que no quería que lo besara.

—Claro que no, Vegeta, lo que sucede es que quiero hacer las cosas bien—le dijo con una sonrisa, limpiando con su puño los residuos de lágrimas que habían desbordado por la preocupación.

Al ver el rostro de confusión en el otro, decidió hacer lo que tenía en mente. Se arrodilló frente a él, lo tomó de las manos, y lo vio fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Quieres ser mi novio? —preguntó con esa sonrisa única en él.

Ahora comprendía todo. No evitó ese beso porque le desagradara, sino porque quería respetarlo, a no besarlo sin ser una pareja, tal y como debe ser.

Vegeta se abrazó con fuerza a Goku. Empezó a dejarle pequeños y castos besos en la frente y mejillas.

—¡Claro que sí...! —decía emocionado. Se detuvo y lo vio con una media sonrisa.

El más alto lo acarició de la mejilla, causándole un sonrojo. Se acercó a él, y unió sus labios en un beso. Una gota de lluvia cayó en su mejilla, y luego comenzó a llover.

_*En otro lugar: Cárcel*_

Un guardia de seguridad caminaba por los pasillos de la cárcel hasta llegar a una celda. Sacó las llaves y abrió la reja.

—Cell, Freezer, Majin Buu, y Broly... Pagaron su fianza, pueden irse. Pero su libertad es condicional, un crimen más, por más pequeño que sea, y regresan para no salir nunca—advirtió el guardia.

Los cuatro salieron de esa prisión, y buscaban con la mirada a aquella persona que había pedido que los liberaran. Vieron a un hombre alto, y de cabeza rapada, acercándose a ellos.

—Necesito que me ayuden... —dijo aquel sujeto.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Freezer, él siempre se había creído un rey, por eso no aceptaba órdenes de otras personas.

—Soy quien pago su fianza... Ahora, si no quieren volver a ese agujero, harán lo que yo les diga—dijo con firmeza, al ver que estaban dispuestos a ayudarlo continuo hablando—. Me llamo Nappa. Me enteré de lo que le hicieron a Vegeta, y de que los metieron aquí por eso. Les contaré una cosa, yo también le hice lo mismo... Ese chiquillo tiene que sufrir, me tiene muy molesto, y tengo un plan para eso.

—¿Cuál es tu plan? —preguntó interesado Cell, aunque los cuatro tenían curiosidad.

—Se los diré… Sé que les agradará participar en esto…


	7. Felicidad momentánea

—Mi plan es quitarle a la persona que más quiere... —concluyó.

Los otros compartieron miradas, pero después sonrieron con malicia. Aceptarían. Si Vegeta estaba deprimido, se sentiría débil, y al estar débil podrían hacer lo que quieran con él.

_*En la escuela, a la hora de entrada*_

Tarble corría por los pasillos, quería encontrar a alguien. Al fin se había decidido a confesarle sus sentimientos a Raditz. Chocó con una persona, y era más ni nada menos que ese chico.

—H-Hola Raditz—saludó nervioso

—Hola, Tarble…—le dedicó una sonrisa al más bajo.

No había nadie por los pasillos, estaban solos los dos. Los nervios lo estaban traicionando, pero estaba decidido a confesar su amor y eso haría.

—¿Y cómo has esta...? —no pudo terminar de hablar porque el menor lo interrumpió.

—¡Raditz, me gustas mucho! —dijo y salió corriendo, dejando al más alto sorprendido.

Corrió a gran velocidad, pero después paró en seco para regañarse mentalmente.

— _Eres patético, debiste quedarte a escuchar lo que él te diría acerca de eso_ —pensaba.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, así que volteó. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmesí.

—¿Es en serio lo que me dijiste?

—Sí... Sí ya no quieres hablarme, te comprenderé... sé que... —dejó de hablar al sentir algo que presionaba sus labios. Raditz lo besaba. Después se separó de él, y lo vio con una linda sonrisa.

—Tú me gustas mucho... pero no quiero que me consideren un pedófilo por salir con alguien menor...

—Raditz, por favor, yo te quiero mucho y quiero estar contigo—le decía con súplica.

—Y yo contigo, Tarble... Antes que nada, quiero decirte que mis sentimientos son verdaderos, y que no quiero aprovecharme de ti.

—Eso lo sé...

—¿Quieres ser mi novio? —preguntó y el menor se quedó completamente atónito.

No creía, ni en sus más dulces sueños, que esto estuviera pasando. El amor de su vida le estaba proponiendo un noviazgo.

—S-Sí, sí quiero—respondió emocionado.

Iban a besarse de nuevo, pero una mujer llegó al lugar y les empezó a gritar.

—Jovencitos, vayan a clases—decía mientras los tomaba de la playera y caminaba con ellos.

***

Ha pasado ya un mes desde aquel día. Vegeta se encontraba en su habitación, terminando de hacer sus tareas. Con una sonrisilla recordó aquel momento en que Goku se le había declarado.

_^^^Flash Back^^^_

_Ese día fue el mejor para Vegeta, pese a su inicio casi fatal. Goku lo acompañó hasta su casa, pero se despidió de él tan solo lo dejó en la puerta principal, ya que su mamá le había pedido un encargo luego de avisarle que “por haber llegado tarde no lo dejaron entrar”._

_Agradecía a Kamisama que sus padres no estuvieran en casa, así no se molestarían porque no fue a clases. Subió rápidamente a su habitación, sacó su diario y comenzó a escribir._

____________________________________

25-Agosto-737

Goku me pidió que fuera su novio. No podría estar más feliz. Me rescató antes de que saltara de un séptimo piso, realmente le importo, realmente me ama... Estoy seguro que con él, mi vida cambiara, se volverá mejor. Cada que pienso en ese beso que me dio, mi corazón se acelera, mis mejillas se calientan, mi ser se llena de felicidad. Incluso... incluso ya no tengo esas ansias de cortarme.

Es increíble que el simple hecho de estar con él me vuelve una mejor persona.

"Desde la primera vez que te vi

mi corazón comenzó a latir,

mi vista se nubló,

sólo escuchaba el latir de mi corazón .

Mi mente se concentró en ti,

quería guardar en mi memoria

todos esos rasgos

que parecen perfección sin fin.

Deseaba tenerte en mis brazos,

poder abrazarte y besarte.

Ese era mi sueño,

por toda la eternidad amarte.

Y ahora, en este simple día,

que comenzó fatal para mí,

todo se volvió alegría.

Todo gracias a ti.

Siento mi pulso acelerarse,

siento mi mente nublarse.

A mis recuerdos solo aparecen

esos bellos ojos que tú tienes.

Ese primer beso que me diste,

fue el mejor que existe,

porque fue con verdadero amor,

lo sé, lo siento en mi corazón .

Soy feliz a tu lado.

Soy alegre contigo.

Mi vida mejora a cada paso

en el que tú estás conmigo".

____________________________________

_^^^Fin del Flash Back^^^_

Terminó de releer lo sucedido aquel día y no pudo evitar soltar una boba sonrisa antes de guardarlo. Se sentía tan alegre, parecía que iba a estallar de felicidad. En ese mes habían pasado muchas cosas, se había permitido conocer un poco más a Goku y que él lo conociera.

Charlaban poco, a veces no sabía cómo comunicarse con él. Pero el de cabellera alborotada había sabido comprenderlo y apoyarlo siempre, así que las palabras muchas veces quedaban de sobra y sólo era necesario el estar abrazados para poder sentir la conexión de sus almas.

Pero de pronto un mal presentimiento llego a él. Su padre estaba en la empresa, su madre salió de compras con una de sus amigas, Tarble estaba en la casa de un “compañero” y Goku fue por un mandado al supermercado.

Tenía una inquietud, sentía ráfagas de punzadas en su corazón. Algo malo pasaría. Algo horrible se avecinaba, pero no sabía con exactitud qué era. Ese dolor paró, pero después su mente se puso en blanco. Cayó al suelo desmayado, deseando antes de quedar inconsciente que sólo se tratara de su imaginación.


	8. ¿Guerra quieres? Guerra tendrás

Vegeta despertó un poco adolorido. Estaba sobre la cama, y además tenía una gasa de algodón en su frente sujetada con cinta. Escuchó voces y murmullos provenientes del piso de abajo, en la sala.

Dificultosamente salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras. Se preocupó mucho al ver a Tarble llorando en los brazos de Raditz, a Goku recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, su padre estaba sentado en el sofá junto a otro hombre que se parecía a su novio, obviamente era su padre, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, pero su orgullo les impedía soltar en llanto. Además, todos vestían de negro.

Goku vio a su pareja llegar a la sala, así que se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Qué bueno que despertaste, Vegeta. Estaba preocupado por ti, estuviste dormido un día entero—dijo y lo soltó levemente.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué Tarble llora? ¿Por qué visten de negro? —preguntaba confundido.

—Vegeta... —murmuró su chico y lo abrazó, apoyándolo en su pecho para contarle lo que ocurrió—. Mi mamá y la tuya se conocían desde hace tiempo. Ayer salieron de compras... Iban por la carretera, y... se estrellaron con un árbol... Ambas murieron... —dijo con tristeza.

—No... —murmuró mientras se separaba de él—. No es cierto...

—Vegeta...

El menor subió rápidamente a su habitación, y cerró con seguro. Buscó entre sus cajones aquella navaja que tenía, y empezó a cortar su piel. Quería morirse en ese mismo instante, y así acompañar a la mujer que le dio la vida. ¿Hace cuánto no lo hacía? Hace poco, es decir, cuando comenzó a salir con Goku lo había dejado un poco, pero nunca en su totalidad, era una dependencia a la que recurría cuando se sentía triste.

—Vegeta, ¡abre la puerta...!—gritaba su pareja mientras la golpeaba, sabía qué intentaría hacer después de lo que le contó.

Un poco desesperado, forzó la cerradura como la vez pasada. Entró y volvió a cerrar. Se acercó a él.

—Suelta la navaja... no te cortes... —dijo despacio mientras se acercaba a él.

Se la quitó y lo abrazó con fuerza, no le importaba que lo estuviera manchando con sangre, quería que el otro se sintiera bien, que sintiera su calor y sobre todo que sintiera su apoyo.

—Mi vida está empeorando, me están quitando a mis seres queridos. ¿Qué quieres que haga?, ¿que me siente a esperar a que me quiten todo? ¿Que me quede a ver cómo destruyen mis sueños? No, gracias. Ya estoy harto de eso...

Su padre y todos los demás entraron a la habitación, aquel hombre tenía las llaves de toda la casa.

—Vegeta, deja de decir esas cosas. Supera esto, deja de fingir. Si quieres atención sólo dilo, no tienes que hacer esto para que te preste más...

—¡¿Cuándo van a entender?!—lo interrumpió—. ¿Cuando esté en el hospital?, ¿cuando esté diciendo mis últimas palabras?, ¿cuando esté dos metros bajo tierra en una caja? Creo que cuando pase eso, al fin comprenderán. Se culparán, empezarán con sus "hubiera", llorarán por mí... ¿y todo por qué? ¿Porque ya no estoy con vida? ¡Déjense de hipocresías!, ahora que estoy vivo ni siquiera me tratan bien...

—Vegeta, no hables así. Si tenías algún problema, ¿por qué no lo dijiste? —le preguntaba su padre intentando calmarlo.

—¿Algo que odio? Hablar de mis problemas. Sí, necesito desahogarme, necesito contarle a alguien lo que pasa en mi vida. ¿Quieres saber por qué no lo hago? Detesto que comparen mis problemas con los de otra persona... Sí, ya sé que no soy el único con dificultades... Sí, ya sé que hay personas con problemas peores que los míos... ¿Acaso me creen tan idiota como para no darme cuenta de eso? Pues no lo soy... Sé que hay quienes sufren más... Pero me gustaría que alguien se diera cuenta de que esta carga es más de la que puedo resistir... ¡Soy débil! ¿Por qué ustedes no lo entienden? Ya no soporto esto, ya quiero acabar con todo... ya quiero acabar con mi vida—dijo en voz alta, casi gritando. Pero después se tranquilizó y empezó a hablar en voz más baja—. Quiero que sepan que el único que tiene la culpa **soy yo**. Por no haber sido el hijo perfecto que quisieron siempre... Por no ser el estudiante perfecto... Por no ser el chico perfecto... Por no ser lo que **todos** esperaban... Por ser débil y no poder soportar mi vida—dijo y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, y después salió por la puerta principal. Empezó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permítan.

Empezó a llover, pero eso no le impedía que quisiera huir de todo. Se detuvo en un parque, a ese al que su madre lo llevaba cuando era niño. Se arrodilló en el suelo y empezó a llorar, desahogando su vacío ante la muerte de aquella mujer.

Tenía frío. Tenía hambre. Estaba mareado.

Sintió una calidez que lo envolvía de pronto. Goku lo había seguido, y ahora le había colocado su chaqueta, quedando sólo con una playera de manga corta que no lo protegía del frío, por intentar protegerlo a él.

—¿Sabes qué creo? Creo que eres alguien muy fuerte y valiente... Has logrado llegar hasta aquí, incluso aunque el dolor sea tan grande—le dijo y le besó la frente.

—Pero...

—Superaste obstáculos que pocas personas podrían superar. Estoy sorprendido... —le dijo y lo tomó de la barbilla, para después unir sus labios y darle un suave beso—. Te amo... mi príncipe —susurró a su oído.

Lo cargó en sus brazos, y lo llevó a su hogar. Tardó mucho, pero al menos estaba sano y salvo. Entraron a la vivienda, y pudieron ver a policías ahí.

—Estuvimos investigando el choque. Los cables de los frenos fueron cortados, eso ocasionó el accidente—explicaba el forense.

—¿Quiere decir que no fue un accidente?—preguntó Vegeta acercándose al hombre.

—Así es... ¿tienen alguna idea de quiénes habrían sido? Tal vez alguien que tenga rencor hacia alguno de su familia, o con quien hayan tenido algún inconveniente en el pasado...

— _Nappa..._ —pensaba el pelinegro—. _Te metiste con mi mejor amigo. Me violaste. Me usaste... Pero haberte metido con mi madre, ¡eso jamás te lo perdonare! Te haré pagar_ —pensaba mientras un aura lo rodeaba.

Lo haría pagar, ese es un hecho. Se sentía triste, pero debía cumplir su objetivo. Tenía que comenzar a ser fuerte…


	9. Venganza... Dulce, dulce venganza

Un aura de enojo envolvía a Vegeta. Completamente molesto subió a su habitación, seguido de su pareja.

—Vegeta, ¿qué tienes? —le preguntó Goku, pero el otro no respondió. Pudo ver cómo él tomaba un bate de béisbol y se colocaba unos goggles, de esos que usaban en el taller de carpintería. Después caminó hacia afuera, ignorándolo por completo—. Vegeta, ¿a dónde vas? —le preguntó mientras lo seguía.

El menor salió de la casa, y había quienes lo veían. Sólo caminaba por las calles, aun con la fuerte lluvia cayendo sobre su cuerpo. Había escuchado acerca de la nueva vivienda en la que se hospedaba Nappa, así que caminó hacia allí. Recordaba las veces que su expareja lo había llevado en su auto (un Camaro Concept color rojo), ya sea a la escuela o simplemente a pasear por algún lugar. Sabía cuánto adoraba ese auto, escuchaba como ridículamente lo llamaba "mi bebé".

Vegeta también le quitaría lo que más ama. No sería capaz de matar a alguien como él lo hizo. Así que mejor le quitará algo material. Y es que uno de los más grandes problemas de la humanidad es que llegaban a valorar tanto los objetos materiales, siendo como una prioridad en sus vidas.

Llegó a la vivienda, y con el bate rompió el vidrio del parabrisas, haciendo que pedazos del cristal saltaran por doquier. Esperó unos segundos y vio cómo, por la ventana de la casa, se asomaba Nappa. Rompió otro vidrio, de uno de los costados.

—Pero... Vegeta... ¡No lo hagas! —pedía al ver cómo rompía uno por uno los vidrios.

—¿Por qué mataste a mi madre? —dijo en voz alta mientras golpeaba el cofre, abollándolo.

Siguió golpeando ahí hasta que Goku, acompañado de los policías, su padre y hermano, y el padre y hermanito de Vegeta, llegaron. Los oficiales tenían intenciones de arrestar a Vegeta por daño a la propiedad privada, pero antes de que lo esposaran el pelinegro habló.

—¡Contesta!, ¿por qué mataste a mi madre? —repitió molesto.

—Yo... yo no sé de qué hablas—decía mintiendo y nervioso, estaba atónito y confundido por lo que le hicieron a su "bebé".

—¿Seguro? —preguntó con cinismo y amenazó con golpear aquellos rines nuevos. El mayor se asustó.

—¡Espera! —gritó al ver sus intenciones, así que el más bajito se detuvo a tan solo unos centímetros—. Yo... yo le pagué a alguien para que lo hiciera... Saqué de la cárcel a los que te violaron, y ellos me ayudaron en esto...

—Maldito... —murmuró y golpeó el rin.

Los policías, al escuchar la declaración, se acercaron al de cabeza rapada y lo esposaron. Se escuchó un "Buscaremos a los cómplices y los arrestaremos" por parte de los oficiales. Vegeta, por otro lado, se sentó en el cofre abollado del auto. Se sentía un poco tranquilo, pero a la vez triste, le haría tanta falta su mamá. Goku se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó. El más bajito sólo apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

—Siempre creí que mi madre me acompañaría por casi toda la vida... Estuve tan centrado en mi mundo que no sentía su tristeza, su llanto, las veces que se culpaba a sí misma por lo que me ocurrió... Y ahora que no está quien se culpa soy yo... no le dije lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que le estaba agradecido por todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Quería poder decirle una vez más lo feliz que me sentía porque ella estaba conmigo... Ya no lo puedo hacer, jamás volverá a estar conmigo, la perdí para siempre... Me siento un poco culpable, después de todo quien salía con Nappa era yo, yo terminé con él, yo le puse un "alto". Creí que con el hecho de que haya abusado de mí ya se habría cobrado por todo, pero veo que no... Creo que mi venganza no fue tan buena, pero supongo que se compensa con que él, Freezer, Cell, Majin Buu y Broly estén por el resto de su vida en la cárcel, así jamás volverán hacerle a alguien lo que a mí me hicieron... —dijo y después hizo una pausa. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia su hogar, mientras el más alto lo seguía—. Era un lindo auto... me gustó la manera en la que casi llora por él...

—Sí, era un lindo auto... ¿Vegeta? —preguntó tímido.

—¿Qué quieres, Goku? —preguntó fríamente, pero después se dio cuenta de cómo le había hablado, así que con una mirada se retractó.

—Descuida, te entiendo... Quería pedirte una cosa, pero no aquí... —le dijo con un tenue rubor.

Caminaron hasta un callejón. Goku colocó a Vegeta apoyado en la pared, y se acercó a él, para susurrarle al oído 

—Te quería pedir... un beso...

El más bajito se sonrojó abruptamente, pero obviamente quería ese beso. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su pareja, y se acercó a él, para besarlo. Adoraba la forma inocente y ligeramente pervertida con la que le hacía ese tipo de peticiones.

Goku paseó sus manos por la cintura de su novio, atrayéndolo más hacia sí. Su mano derecha la deslizó hasta llegar a su rostro, se separó del beso y delineó sus labios con su dedo. Se volvió a acercar a él, y continuó con el beso, pero esta vez masajeo aún más apasionadamente sus labios.

—¡Hey! —se escuchó la voz de un hombre cerca, al parecer los estaba espiando.

La dulce pareja se separó y pudieron ver que ese hombre no estaba solo, tres sujetos lo acompañaban.

—F-Frezer... —murmuró el menor con miedo.

Se aferró a Goku, su cuerpo temblaba, a su mente regresaban aquellos recuerdos de lo que pasó. Podía sentir todavía aquellas manos tocándolo sin pudor y mancillando su piel. Kakarotto se dio cuenta de eso, así que lo abrazó protectoramente para tranquilizarlo, intento inútil al ver que esos cuatro sujetos se acercaron poco a poco, con una mirada lujuriosa e intenciones obvias de volver a repetir lo que hace mucho habían hecho.


End file.
